Veni Mecum
by Miichnavii
Summary: Bien pues esto esta vasado en un Draco/Hermione cabe mencionar que ningun evento del 7 libro an sucedido en mi historia.Y que todos los personajes son propiedad de J.Rowling.Me presento soy Michell y este es mi primer fic se aceptan todo tipo de criticas
1. Malfoy Hall

Un par de ojos color caramelo observaban por una pequeña ventana la fría noche, el oscuro manto que cubría el cielo y dejaban a la vista pequeños destellos de luz que suelen llamarse estrellas. Aunque la noche reclamaba su atención ella vagaba en sus pensamientos, en su dolor ¿Habrían perdido… ¿Alguna vez saldrían de ahí?, eso ni ella misma lo sabia, se sentía decepcionada, no había dado lo mejor de ella, tal vez por su culpa estaban ahí…

-Hermione-unos largos dedos blancos la sacaron de sus pensamientos.- ¿Estas bien?-pregunto su pelirrojo amigo

-Si-mintió ella sin mirarlo a los ojos hace días que _no lo estaba- _y sin mas volvió a sostenerse su antebrazo derecho sin volver a hablar con ellos.

Escuchó las pisadas que se acercaban a donde los tenían retenidos lo sabia venían por ella, ella solo apretó sus hinchados ojos por tanto llorar y se repitió a si misma _otra vez no_, no quería volver a salir, preferiría morir que volver a pasar por el mismo dolor que hacia ya varias noches.

Una figura alta, estilizada, de melena oscura y rebelde. Abrió las rejas que evitaban que el trió de oro pudiera escapar, se dirigió a la figura pequeña, frágil y asustada de Hermione que se encontraba a una corta distancia de sus dos mejores amigos. Bellatrix Lestrange se arrodillo junto a ella y con una mirada fría y hostil le susurro

-Vamos impura llego la hora de jugar-riendo frenéticamente y lamiéndose la parte superior de sus dientes y tomando bruscamente por el hombro a Hermione ella solo soltó un gemido ahogado para tratar de ocultar el dolor que sentía.

Harry y Ron miraban con desprecio a Bellatrix y de no ser por los dos Mortifagos que apuntaban a sus gargantas con la varita se hubieran ido sobre ella, por hacer sufrir ala mujer que mas querían los dos.

Bellatrix y Hermione se dirigían al Salón de Armas de los Malfoy, Bellatrix la sujetaba fuertemente por el brazo y ella solo se dejaba arrastrar, ya no le importaba nada, estaba cansada, herida y por su mente pasaba muchas veces el _rendirse_.

Bellatrix la azotó contra el piso, ella solo sostenía su antebrazo derecho y pego su perfil derecho contra el frio y duro suelo del Salón. Desesperados gritos ahogados salían de los secos y partidos labios de Hermione a causa de un segundo cruciatus

-¡Que no se nada!-grito por primera vez poniéndose de pie-¡Mátame de una maldita vez si eso es lo que quieres pero jamás te diré nada! – dijo la leona con voz firme y convicción en sus finas y delgadas facciones ahora cubiertas por sangre, cansancio y un poco de mugre.

-¡Maldita sangresucia!-dijo furiosa Bellatrix dándole un golpe que volvió a ponerla de nuevo en el suelo-Draco –dirigiéndose a su sobrino que observaba muy silenciosamente desde las sombras – retira a esta maldita impura de mi vista-dijo escupiendo con asco.

Draco tomo a Hermione cogiéndola fuertemente de lo hombros y con el mayor asco que pudo demostrar y casi la lleva arrastrando de nuevo a su cárcel a su infierno. Su tía miraba satisfecha la escena con una sonrisa de triunfo en su rostro.

-¿Por qué no les dices la verdad…¿Por qué no les cuentas que Harry Potter esta en el sótano….¿Por que aun no nos as delatado?-interrogo ella en un suspiro , sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia ¿o si Granger?-dijo con asco Draco Malfoy

-Claro que lo es de eso depende tres vidas y dos son de las personas que mas quiero-dijo ella soltando una lágrima.

Demonios por que tenia ella que ponerse tan pesada, ser siempre tan santurrona y no guardarse sus sentimientos para ella, Y que demonios hacia él dando explicaciones a Granger? Jamás lo había echo no se sentía obligado a hacerlo al fin de cuentas ¿Quién era ella? .Nadie solo una sangresucia.

Oh! Por Merlín –dijo fingiendo una mueca de dolor y desdén, llevando su mano libre al pecho muy cerca de su corazón- me dan ganas de…vomitar-finalizo el para seguir jalando de su brazo hacia las habitaciones.

Hermione reacciono ese no era el mismo sótano al que ella volvía siempre.

-¿Dónde demonios estamos Malfoy?-dijo ella tratando de ponerse recta, pero la opresión que hacia el chico sobre su brazo se lo impedía.

Draco la ignoro por completo y siguió andando al final de pasillo se detuvieron frete a una amplia puerta blanca, Draco tomo el pomo de la puerta con su mano libre para abrir la puerta y tiro de Hermione para que entrara pero ella opuso resistencia.

-¿A dónde demonios vamos?-pregunto ella con miedo y desconfianza

Draco la azotó sobre la puerta y le dirigió una mirada cargada de furia poniendo sobre su pecho su antebrazo izquierdo, para así poder evitar que ella escapara.

-¿Por qué carajos no puedes obedecer sin cuestionar todo siempre?-espeto el rubio con furia oprimiendo más su antebrazo con el pecho de la chica, pero había algo en su antebrazo que le molestaba un cierto ardor, más bien como un cosquilleo que sentía cada vez que tocaba a esa impura.

-Draco, basta por favor – dijo en tono suplicante una aterciopelada voz desde el interior de la habitación.

Draco condujo en su interior ala Gryffindor. Ella se impacto al entrar ala amplia y elegante habitación que dedujo seria la habitación nupcial del matrimonio Malfoy. En ella se encontraban Narcissa Malfoy sentada en el borde de su inmensa cama con edredones de algodón color blanco, en el gran ventanal se encontraba un hombre vestido completamente de negro dándole la espalda. Al instante que Draco entro con Granger este cerró la puerta de la habitación.

-¿Qué ocurre aquí?-pregunto confundida la castaña.

-Ocurre que hoy serás libre Granger-dijo saliendo de las penumbras aquel hombre vestido de negro

-¿Profesor Snape?-dijo Hermione más que asustada, confundida e impresionada….


	2. Ven Conmigo

_Profesor _ la sola palabra retumbo en su cabeza al igual que la habitación nupcial de los Malfoy, hacia mucho tiempo que nadie se dirigía a él con ese termino y mas aun con el respeto que aun guardaba la castaña por él .No precisamente por que la castaña le debiera algún respeto, si no por sus modales, su educación, esa siempre era Hermione Granger perfecta incluso en el mas oscuro infierno.

-Ahora puede quitar esa expresión tan incrédula de su rostro –dijo el profesor algo malhumorado, eso ya era algo típico en él.- Necesitamos encontrar un lugar al que puedan huir.

¿Puedan? Hermione seguía cuerda, si había sido atacada por un par de Crucios pero aun su mente seguía funcionando a la perfección y si ella no escuchó mal, el exprofesor hablo en plural.

Pero las dudas de Hermione se vieron rápidamente disipadas como si él hubiera podido leer sus pensamientos .Camino hasta colocarse en medio del salón y quitó un manto invisible que dejo al descubierto a sus dos mejores amigos arrodillados y amordazados en el piso.

Harry miro con odio e ira al que consideraba el acecino de una de las personas a las que el mas amaba. Ron por su parte permanecía estupefacto ante la situación no comprendía que demonios pasaba ahí. Snape se arrodillo para estar a la altura de Potter lo miro directamente a los ojos y con una voz fría, dura y segura le dijo:

-Escucha bien lo que voy a decirte Potter, por que no voy a volver a repetirlo dos veces, no me importa lo que pienses de mí, jamás lo ha hecho, pero voy a aclararte algo si aceciné a Dumbledore fue bajo sus propias ordenes-Severus vio la mirada incrédula que Harry le dedico pero no le importo y siguió con lo que le tenia que decir –te voy a proponer un trato les daré la libertad a ti y tus amigos con la condición de que lleven a Narcisa Malfoy con ustedes ,¿Aceptas Potter? –Snape pudo ver la duda sembrada en Harry y no esperaba menos del chico, al fin de cuentas era un niño .Un niño que por su mala suerte fue marcado por una absurda profecía y la paz del mundo mágico como muggle yacía sobre sus hombros.-O bien podemos lanzarle un hechizo desmemorisante y regresarlo a ese sótano y que siguán torturando a la .

Harry rodo por un momento sus ojos y observo a Ron a su lado que permanecía incrédulo a la situación y Hermione que estaba mas que aterrada y confundida al igual que él mismo se sentía en aquel momento y entonces lo decidió volvió a buscar los ojos negros y sombríos de Snape y poso los suyos esmeralda y levemente asintió con la cabeza. Era la única opción que tenían para Salir de ahí y no pensaba desaprovecharla.

Rápidamente Snape se puso de pie y miro a Draco haciéndole una seña y rápidamente los dos sacaron su varita apuntaron a Weasley y Potter y las sogas y telas que les impedía moverse o emitir algún sonido desaparecieron.

-No te ganaras mi perdón –dijo Harry al estar de pie mirando directamente a Snape.

-Jamás lo eh buscado –contesto con tono sereno el moreno –Ahora buscaremos un lugar al cual puedan escapar y obviamente sabemos que Londres esta oficialmente descartado.

Al uniso todo asintieron dándole toda la razón a aquel hombre de los ojos negros e inexpresivos .Todos pensaban en donde esconderse Londres ya no era seguro ni el mágico ni el muggle _no tenían a donde huir_. Pero como una luz en su cabeza ilumino cerebro de Hermione.

Ávalon-dijo ella casi en un susurro

¿Qué? –preguntó el rubio de ojos color del mercurio un poco molesto al no entender bien las palabras de la Gryffindor.

Ávalon –repitió ella ahora con voz fuerte y segura dio unos pasos hacia delante caminando sin dirección por la habitación ignorando al Slitheryn-Es una isla en las costas inglesas….

Ahí habitan muy pocos muggles y por lo tanto un numero contable de magos –dijo la matriarca de los Malfoy con un brillo de esperanza en los ojos .Pero este se nublo al recordar que estaría _sola_.

Su hijo pareció leer los pensamientos de su madre y rodeo con uno de sus brazos los hombros de su mamá.

Todo ira bien-dijo casi en un susurro .Apoyando sus gélidos labios sobre los dorados de su madre

Por su parte Harry, Ron y el ex profesor de D.C.A.O. ignoraban la escena planeando el escape pero unos ojos color chocolate estaban fijos en las dos perfectas figuras que tenia enfrente .Ya que si Hermione tenia muy claro lo que sentía por Draco, pero reconocía que la familia Malfoy poseía una belleza, un porte aristocrático que los diferenciaban de cualquiera del resto de las familias de sangrepura, pero al igual venían con ellos la vanidad, el narcisismo, el racismo y la arrogancia.

Pobre Malfoy-soltó en un suspiro inaludible por los presentes, un suspiro que aquella noche helada se llevo.

Lo comprendía por que ella misma sabia y había vivido en carne propia lo que es renunciar a los sus padres. Se hizo un corto silencio en la habitación, Draco se separo de su madre dándole un corto beso en la frente, no estaba acostumbrado a demostrar sus sentimientos y menos lo haría delante del cara rajada y sus amigos, se separo de ella colocándose a lado de un gran ventanal con la luz de la luna bañándole con su luz.

Bien –dijo Ron hablando por primera vez en un tono neutral.-Estamos listos para irnos, formemos un circulo en el centro.

Todos se tomaban de las manos para que al cerrar el circula se aparecieran en Ávalon.

-No olviden visualizar muy claramente en que su destino es Ávalon-les indicaba Severus-Narcissa-llamo a la mujer apoyando una mano en su hombro.

Pero la rubia se adelanto y termino la frase.

-Cuida a mi hijo por favor Severus.-dijo en un tono suplicante, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas

_Esto le rompió a Hermione el corazón _

-Jamás te e fallado –le respondió aquel hombre.-Ahora tómense de las manos y váyanse-asevero el profesor en su mismo tono enojado de siempre.

Pero Hermione no unió su mano con la de Narcissa.

-¿Pasa algo mione?-pregunto el pelirrojo a su lado

Hermione exetendio su mano a donde estaba Draco y le dijo casi en un susurro que el rubio comprendió perfectamente:

Ven conmigo-dijo incrédula la castaña ofreciéndole su mano, pero que tonta ¿Por qué había dicho aquello?-Ven con nosotros .dijo ahora de forma mas segura-él seguía sin tomar su mano y la paciencia se le empezaba a terminar –Con tu madre…

El rubio al sentir aquellas palabras sintió una muy fuerte opresión en el pecho miro los ojos azules y cristalizados por las lagrimas de Narcissa, la mano extendida de Hermione hacia el, los rostros inexpresivos de Potty y el Zanahorio, Lugo choco con los oscuros ojos de Snape .Él pidió su aprobación sin la necesidad de usar palabras, y el ex profesor solo asintió levemente.

Draco tomo la mano de su madre y luego giro para chocar con los ojos chocolate de la castaña y encontró algo muy peculiar que hizo que sus entrañas se retorcieran dentro de su ser y sin más tomo su mano y los 5 ahora yacían en arena grisácea y en sus rostros chocaba una fría y salada brisa marina.

_Ávalon, ahora estaban ahí y no había marcha atrás…_

Hola hola!

Espero estén muy bien mis queridas lectoras siento no haber actualizado pronto, pero me quede sin mi portátil casi ¡un mes! ¿Pueden creer eso?, pero sin mas preámbulos estoy aquí con el nuevo capitulo espero les guste y el fic vaya siendo de su agrado, si debo confesarles algo es el primer fic que escribo y estoy realmente ¡emocionada! ¿Y les cuento algo? Tengo un millón de grandes ideas, espero seguir con su apoyo y sus reviews cuéntenme que les parece el fic, dudas, sugerencias y sus comentarios es lo mas importantes para mí y lo que me inspira a seguirles escribiendo las quiere Michnavii…

Especiales agradecimientos a:  
Sharlotte Soubirous , michi nolet, clamp-girl , mis primeras lectoras espero no defraudarlas


	3. Ávalon

_En Ávalon ahora estaban ahí .Y no había marcha atrás…_

Y ahí estaba nuevamente la extraña sensación cuando sus manos se juntaron ¿Qué demonios pasaba? , Draco fingió indiferencia y soltó rápidamente a Hermione quien lo miraba extrañada .Le dedico una mirada fría, inexpresiva tan típica en él y se coloco justo detrás de su madre ignorando por completo al trió de oro.

-Valla si que es prometedor –bufo en tono irónico Ron al encontrarse en una isla a la mitad del océano _desierta_ o por lo menos eso creían.

-Hermio…-pero Harry no pudo concluir ya que la aludida se adelanto a explicarse.

-Estamos en el lado Sur de Ávalon, si giran a sus espaldas encontrarán la parte norte.-contesto la castaña como si fuera una guía de turistas.

Todos giraron al termino de la oración de la castaña, bueno todos excepto Narcissa quien suponía Hermione ya conocía la isla por que no parecía curiosa ante el inmenso pedazo de tierra donde se encontraban paradas incluso se podía notar un poco…¿Nostálgica?...

Bien tenemos que poner los hechizos protectores alrededor de la isla, todos vayan a un lado de la isla y empiecen.-les propuso Narcissa –Pero por favor no se acerquen a las orillas , no sabemos que puede haber aquí .-dijo en un tono preocupado la .

Era una tarde soleada, la rayos de sol hacían parecer que la Madriguera de los Weasley estaba pintada en colores naranjas, rojos y amarillos. Sé podía escuchar tocando una canción de Werid Sisters seguro por cortesía de primero de abril y aunque el mundo estuviera en guerra. Sería un crimen dejar pasar el cumpleaños de los gemelos así como así.

-Vamos Georgi abre tu regalo que yo quiero abrir el mío –dijo Fred un poco impaciente por la lentitud de su hermano.

-Hermano mío, la paciencia es una virtud-dijo George en tono de burla, mientras lentamente quitaba las cintas que hacían que el papel lustre permaneciera adherido a su regalo.

Fred soltó una risita sonora y con lagrimas de felicidad en los ojos le dijo a su hermano –Vamos, sabes que lo que nos falta a los dos es la maldición de la paciencia-mientras seguía produciendo pequeñas carcajadas.

George miro a Fred con una mirada cómplice, este la capto en seguida y solo se asintieron.

-¿Listo Fred?-empezó George.

-Listo George-finalizo Fred.

-Ahora –dijeron los dos al uniso.

Los gemelos abrieron sus dos últimos regalos cortesía de Lupin y Tonks lo mas rápido que pudieron, eran un par de guantes para Quiddicht y entradas para el Torneo Mundial de Quiddicht que se llevaría acabo en Septiembre ese mismo año.

-Por esos sus regalos son nuestros favoritos-dijeron con una sonrisa sínica el par de gemelos.

-Pero sabes mamá que tus suéteres siguen siendo nuestros favoritos –dijo Fred mirando ala matriarca de los Weasley.

-Absolutamente.-finalizo George con una pequeña reverencia hacia su madre.

Todos rieron ante el comentario de Fred y George, si la guerra había sembrado la tristeza y la oscuridad nuevamente, este tipo de momentos hacia que todo valiera la pena y siguieran luchando para que esa felicidad fuera duradera.

Ginny y Luna estaban sentadas en una de las mesas finales , las dos estaban tristes ante la ausencia de Harry , Hermione y Ron.

Se que volverán-dijo con aire soñador la rubia –mientras miraba al firmamento.

Ginny la miró incrédula, Luna le agradaba bastante era muy tierna e inocente pero había veces en que la rubia lograba asustarla un poco con sus muy raras acciones.

-Eso espero –dijo la pelirroja con un aire triste y de rencor ya que los tres amigos e incluida la mamá de los Weasley se opusieron rotundamente a que Ginny los acompañara en lo que sea que ellos buscaran .Ya que solo lo sabían Hermione y Ron y por supuesto Harry .A Ginny le molestaba demasiado que Harry siempre la dejara fuera de todo simplemente por "protegerla" , pero al menos no estaba sola ya que los tres antes nombrados también le hacían lo mismo a la chica de rubios cabellos.

Pero si había una oportunidad ella no lo dudaría y sabia que Luna tampoco y se unirían al guerra contra Voldemort si no dejaría de llamarse Ginerva Molly Weasley.

El salón de armas de los Malfoy se encontraba en penumbras, todos los mortifagos, se encontraban alrededor de una gran mesa de madera esperando a que Él apreciara.

Bellatrix Lestrange jugaba impacientemente con sus manos sobre la mesa, mientras todos los demás mortifagos irradiaban una aura de frio, muerte y seriedad .Todos se pusieron de pie e hicieron una pequeña reverencia, Él estaba ahí, parecía casi flotar al caminar, su cuerpo de un tono verde claro acuoso, parecía empapado de sudor, cubierto simplemente por su túnica negra y Nagini que le rodeaba los hombros cual gato a su amo reclamando atención.

-Buenas noches queridos amigos , vamos siéntense –dijo el en un tono escalofriante que retumbo en el salón.-Los eh reunido aquí por que , bueno repasaba el plan perfecto que tenemos para vencer a Potter y compañía-siseo como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo –Y algo perturbo mis pensamientos –dijo colocándose justo detrás de Bellatrix y Snape –es algo insignificante –dijo colocando sus manos sobre los hombros de Bella y Severus , después de una pausa los apretó con fuerza y cambiado su voz a un tono aun mas mortífero –Nuestros queridos huéspedes han escapado -dijo escupiendo con rabia –levanto bruscamente a los dos y los arrojo contra el suelo .

-Varita –dijo en tono furioso extendiendo una mano.

Colagusano con la mano temblorosa le ofreció la suya

-Amo-la coloco en su mano, dándole una pequeña reverencia.

_Crucio-_escupió con odio el Lord Oscuro –_Crucio_-dijo finalmente para devolver, casi arrojarle su varita a Colagusano.

Se coloco frente a los cuerpos de Bella y Severus y con la cara muy en alto y en tono completamente mortio dijo.

-No me importa lo que hagan quiero a esos asquerosos magos de nuevo en Malfoy Hall.-los miro directamente a los ojos – y no vuelvan con las manos vacías por que de lo contrario are que sus vidas sean un infierno antes de darles el ultimo toque de gracia con un Avada Kedavra me han ¿entendido?.

-Si mi Lord –dijeron al uniso Bellatrix y Severus arrodillados frente a sus espectral figura.

-Y ahora –dijo con tono furico –Todos largo de aquí, apuesto que tiene cosas mejores que hacer ¿o no?

La noche empezaba hacer acto de presencia en Ávalon .Todos habían echo su recorrido por la isla ya que esta era enorme regresaron al punto de reunión, y se sorprendieron con lo que encontraron al llegar, era parecido ala tienda de campaña en la que estuvieron en el Campeonato Mundial de Quiddicht .Pero era mas grande la carpa podría parecer incluso una casa habitacional de alguna residencia de Londres Muggle.

Draco, Hermione, Harry y Ron se miraron un poco sorprendidos, los primeros dos al notar la intensidad de sus miradas las desviaron fue el primero en avanzar para introducirse dentro de aquella carpa.

Y lo que encontró en su interior no le sorprendió ni por un momento, era una pequeña representación de Malfoy Hall. Camino hacia su madre que se encontraba en la cocina bebiendo una taza de té caliente.

-Madre, jamás eh desconfiado de tu buen gusto-dijo Draco sonriéndole en muestra de gratitud.

Narcissa, solo lo miro enternecedoramente, no le importaba lo que los demás pudieran decir de su hijo, ella lo amaba por que sabia que en e fondo Draco era un chico bueno con _malos padres._

Ron y Harry permanecían estáticos en la entrada principal, no podían creer aun lo que veían ante sus ojos, Hermione por otro lado, no parecía sorprendida .La señora Malfoy había probado que era una muy buena maga y no podía esperar menos extravagancia por parte de los Malfoy.

Draco giro sobre si mismo y no pudo contenerse y dirigirse directamente a Ron.

-Disfrútalo Zanahorio-dijo con desdén Malfoy-debe ser la primera vez que dormirás en un cuarto propio.

Harry y Ron desfundaron su varita y apuntaban directamente a Draco, pero él no fue menos lento y también tenia su varita apuntándole al cara rajada y al Zanahorio.

-¡Basta!-se escuchó detrás de Draco la imperiosa voz de Narcissa Malfoy.

-Draco hazme el favor de subir a tu habitación-dijo la en tono serio colocando una mano sobro el hombro de su hijo.

Draco apretó su varita fuertemente hasta que casi sus nudillos se hicieron blancos, logro bajarla lentamente y volteo hacia su madre dedicándole una mirada que transmitía "paz". Tal vez Draco estaba peor que Hombre Lobo en Luna Llena, pero no iba a preocupar a su madre .Ya tendría bastante tiempo para ocuparse de Potter y compañía, y así salió a su habitación ignorando por completo las demás presencias en la sala.

Ron y Harry rieron por lo bajo cuando el Rubio iba por las escaleras ¿Quién lo imaginaria? El gran Slitheryn aquel que se creía dueño del mundo al caminar y despreciaba a los demás por ser débiles era un perrito faldero bajo las ordenes de su madre. Pero la sonrisa no les duro demasiado ya que vieron a su amiga fulminarles con la mirada.

-Disculpe , esto no volverá a ocurrir, ¿Podria decirnos …¿donde dormiremos nosotros?-pregunto con delicadeza la castaña.

-Las habitaciones tiene un placa metálica con sus nombres-dijo de forma serena la rubia-pueden andar por la casa con tranquilidad y si desean cenar algo antes de dormir, la cocina esta completamente equipada-froto su manos antes de proseguir-Si me disculpan yo me retiro a dormir de verdad estoy muy cansada buenas noches.

-Buenas noches-dijeron al uniso el trió de oro.

Harry y Ron se dirigieron a las cocinas estaban hambrientos. Mientras Hermione se disculpó argumentando que estaba exhausta y así despareció por las escaleras rumbo a su habitación. Recorrió el estrecho pasillo y observo el inicio de las puertas .Primero había dos con los letreros de Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, siguió recorriendo el pasillo y paso una puerta sin letrero alguno que supuso seria el baño. Pasó otra puerta esta vez esta estaba pegada de lado derecho decía Narcissa Malfoy, recorrió otro poco el pasillo y del mismo lado que el de Narcissa estaba un letrero que decía Draco Malfoy. Y justo enfrente de lado izquierdo en una puerta blanca con una placa metálica en letras negras y grandes decía Hermione Granger.

-Genial-bufo en un susurro la castaña al darse cuenta quien seria su adorado vecino.

Tomo el picaporte de la puerta en su delegada mano, lo giro y abrió lentamente, se introdujo a la habitación y esta estaba en completa penumbra, sacó su varita de los sucios vaqueros que traía puestos y conjuro un Lumos.

La habitación se ilumino lo suficiente para ver por donde caminaba al encontrar el interruptor que encendía las luces el Lumos desaprecio automáticamente .La chica miro su habitación, debía reconocer que Narcissa Malfoy tenia un muy buen gusto .Era muy amplia, la cama matrimonial estaba situada en el centro decorada con un esponjado cobertor color rojo escarlata. Había un sillón individual negro situado justo en la esquina de la habitación con una mesita de noche a lado, inmediatamente a Hermione le pareció un excelente lugar para leer.

Giro su vista en torno a la derecha y encontró un ropero bastante amplio, caminó hacia el y dudo en abrirlo ingenua ala duda de si habría ropa en el .Tomo los puerta del closet y tiro de ella hacia si misma, sé sorprendió al encontrar bastante ropa en el , capas para el frio , incluso capas de galas y si no se equivocaba eran vestidos , Tomo un vestido azul celeste , era precioso muy fresco primaveral , no tan largo , pero nada provocativo, con tirantes en el extremo superior , sin duda ese tipo de vestidos le hizo recordar la película que había visto el verano pasado con sus padres Diario de una pasión.

Coloco de nuevo el vestido en su lugar y su vista se poso en el gran ventana que había frente a su cama, corrió las blancas cortinas y la luz de la luna se filtro por la ventana, abrió la venta y salió a un pequeñísimo balcón que le permitía admirar la tranquilidad de Ávalon.

Harry hizo el mismo recorrido que Hermione para llegar alas habitaciones, pero a diferencia de ella el no paro en la suya , busco la puerta de Hermione , llamo dos veces pero ella no le contesto así que se decidió a entrar , miro ahí para a su amiga observando perdida la inmensidad de la noche .

Hermione salió de su trance y se giro al ver a su amigo parado en el umbral de la puerta.

-Oh Harry eres tu-dijo dedicándole una sonrisa y cerrando las ventanas de su pequeño balcón.

-Sabes a que eh venido ¿verdad? –la miro seriamente.

Hermione hizo ademan de ser un tema demasiado fastidioso el que iban a hablar, pero sin mas le dedico una mirada a su amigo pidiéndole que tomara asiento. Los dos se sentaron sobre la suave amplia cama de la castaña.

-¿Lo sigues queriendo?-pregunto el moreno rompiendo abruptamente el silencio que se había producido en la habitación.

-Tu mejor que nadie conoces la respuesta-dijo con tono triste y bajando la mirada

-No lo puedo creer –dijo un estupefacto Harry.

-Harry yo…..

Hola, hola!

Espero estén fenomenal mis queridos lectores y bien aquí les traje el tercer capitulo, me tarde en actualizar y pido disculpas, pero con la escuela y los exámenes no a habido nada de tiempo espero puedan comprenderme =)

¿Qué será de lo que hablan Harry y Herms? , lo saben, por que yo no y me dejaron intrigada xD

Jajajaja no puede evitar en la que Narcissa "le llama la atención" a Draco :P , si esta enojado que venga y yo le quito lo enojado ^^.

Espero el fic siga siendo de su agrado, gracias a Sharlotte por tomarse el tiempo en leer mi otra historia =) bueno en realidad es un One –shoot jeje .

Pero a todos muchísimas gracias por los comentarios enserio, saber lo que piensas me deja muy emocionada e inspirada sin ustedes el fic no seria nada así que déjenme sus Reviws y digan lo que quieran , si les gusta o no , si tiene alguna sugerencia , lo que quieran n_n

En fin los dejo antes de dormirlos con mas, y una vez mas gracias por la paciencia

Gracias a los lectores =)

Sharlotte Soubirous , Marian Malfoy , LinddhaElizabethSaiz de CCVSFM , blackmoon43, Sammy-nekko y en fin a todo slos que leen y comentan y a los que no también jeje

Con cariño Mich ^^


End file.
